Yahoo!
Yahoo! is a second-rate company that makes all type of stuffs. It is believed by many that chanting the word "YAHOO, OOHAY!, YAHHAY, or YAY" can unlock the gate to Hell. It is very weird if it asks: "What is your question?" You say the answer and then it says: "Do you want to see an impression of you in 1 minute?" Then it disappears. It's very strange. And also, if you enter their hideouts, you will see thousands of weird-looking robots who look like alarm clocks with human legs & lightsaber arms and kill each other. People who enter the hideouts become crazy paranoid humans who say: "OBEY YAHOO! DESTROY GOOGLE!!!" over and over. It's more annoying than that horn. Its main rivals include Google and Bing. Yahoo Answers It is the only successful website that was created by Yahoo!. Since humans (apart from the smart peeps such as Albert Einstein) are stupid as hell. They visit this website in hopes of receiving answers from their questions that does not even make any sense at all. This made Yahoo! rich. Yahoo Mail Yahoo Mail came to existence when Gmail isn't so successful. This gave Yahoo! a chance to beat Google in its game. So they programmed a website that can send and store mails in immense amount. That's basically why every emails are '@yahoo.com'. Likes * We can't tell he has any friends, but he must be friends with Nickelodeon & BBC. * Gabe(sometimes) * Watching Spongebob * Ernie(sometimes) * Chicken nuggets * Pizza with no sause / toppings * Saturday morning cartoons * Chocolate * Bacon * Cheeze * BEING PURPLE! 'Cuz it's its favorite drink! * Being a minion of NEDMgee Dislikes * Gabe(sometimes) * Ernie(sometimes) * Bowser * DikNinjeldo12345 * Dora * SuperMarioGlitchy3 * JB magizines * Teletubbies(weakness/scared of, not hate) * Toad Cultural references(Trivia) * Mario usually says "Yahoo!" whenever doing a long jump. * Yahoo! is a funny word... * It likes killing people & is friends with Nickelodeon and BBC & sometimes likes Mario. * It is 73 years old & it still looks like, well, that THING in the picture above. * It revived Nickelodeon after Nick got shot in the nuts in Brawl of The Consoles 2. * Yahoo! eats 360.180 trays of chicken nuggets a minute. * Yahoo's "!" is made from sh*t, a Turkish Keyboard & juice & it's "Y" is a failed genetic mutation. * It sleeps in cabinets. * It eats 9001 million million million billion and 37 chicken nuggets per second. * Its first search is when the world was nothing more than molten rock. * Nick & Yahoo! hit puberty when they were 50. * Yahoo! can fly with its magic "Y". * Yahoo! farted over 37.373 times in Gabe's house. * Yahoo! makes 3 dollars & 7 cents per meme it blows up or destroys. * Nickelodeon is acually Yahoo's brother. * Yahoo's last name is "Search Engine". * Yahoo!'s middle name is "the Sexy". * BBC is Yahoo's WAHHHHHH?????? * Yahoo! has 37 young brothers & young sisters & their names are Mama Luigi & Henry Stickmin. * Yahoo's full name is "Supah very dupah dupah big and very very very very 'The' sexy search engine" Category:Internet Category:Companies Category:Websites